SG-62
The SG-62 '''(later: '''SG-62 Reissue '''and '62 SG Reissue') was Gibson's first ever reissue of an SG model. It was introduced in 1986, slotting between the Standard and newly reintroduced Custom (now based on the SG-62), and was produced until 1991. As the name suggests, it was an attempt at recreating the 1962 SG Standard. The major differences from a real '62 are the lack of a vibrola (the stopbar tailpiece was not offered on an SG until 1973), the lack of a "Les Paul" script on the truss rod cover and the body shape and pickguard shape being off. These inaccuracies were fixed as it was replaced with the '61 Reissue in 1992. Curiously, advertisements and catalogs depicted a real 1960s SG instead of the SG-62 until 1990 (with the exception of one 1988 Japanese catalog). A special version of the SG-62 was included in the 1988 Showcase Edition series. '''Related:' * Elite * '61 Reissue * SG 90 SG-62 * $899 Street (1986) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue * Joins body at 22nd fret ** '61 style heel * Slim Taper profile (.800/.875") * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Squared font style (Randomly used, 1986-1987) ** Classic font style (1986-1991) * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thinner style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two Tim Shaw humbuckers (1987-1988) ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5-8.5k Ohms D.C. resistance * Two Bill Lawrence "The Original" Humbuckers (1987-1990) ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~8k (neck), 14k (bridge) Ohms D.C. resistance ** Circuit board baseplate ** A.K.A. "R-4 / L-6" * Two '57 Classic Humbuckers (1991) ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** 300k Vol ** 100k Tone Hardware: * Nickel Hardware * Grover Kluson-style tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Green Keystone buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Reflector knobs * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece * Optional Kahler SuperTune vibrola (1988-1991) ** "Gibson" branded Finishes: * Heritage Cherry '61 Reissue Body Shape Comparison The background image is a '61 Reissue and the outlines overlaid are from an SG-62 (scale is matched): Showcase Edition Limited run of 200 units. * 1988 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue * Joins body at 22nd fret ** '61 style heel * Slim Taper profile (.780/.900") * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Classic font style * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thinner style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two EMG 81/85 active humbuckers ** Ceramic magnet (81) ** AlNiCo V magnet (85) ** 10k Ohms D.C. resistance (both) ** 9V battery under pickguard * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Black Hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Reflector knobs * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Metallic Blue